


Wolfsbane

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bittersweet, F/F, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Relationships, Magic, Magic-Users, Occult AU, Paranormal, Potions, Restraints, Sad, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: Based on the Occult AU comic by Crystalwitches.On the night of the full moon, Amethyst insists on taking certain ... precautions. Peridot knows its the smart thing to do, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Occult AU Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231905) by Crystalwitches. 



> This is based on [the Occult AU comic](http://crystalwitches.tumblr.com/post/150930303041/a-witch-and-a-witch-an-alchemist-find-a-werewolf) by [Crystalwitches](http://crystalwitches.tumblr.com) and is posted with her permission, though I do want to emphasize this story should be considered super non-canon to that. All credit to this AU itself should go to her and you can find more info about her AU on her tumblr under [this tag.](http://crystalwitches.tumblr.com/tagged/occult-au) I highly encourage it as this AU is pretty damn cool, so please check out her tumblr.

Peridot clutched the cup of hot potion as she entered the basement. She cringed as she saw Amethyst sitting down there, both hands bound together with rope and one leg chained to the floor.

Peridot hated this. She didn’t want to keep Amethyst down here like this, but Amethyst herself had insisted. The worst part was that deep down Peridot knew it was probably a good idea ...

After all, tonight was the full moon. Amethyst’s ... _condition_ might have been easier to handle any other night, when the moon was in its other phases and her other form was not at full strength. But during a full moon ...

“Hey,” Amethyst said, noticing Peridot.

Peridot shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts.

She looked at Amethyst. Amethyst had a weak smile on her face as she held her bound hands up.

“This doin’ anything for you?” Amethyst said, nodding towards the rope. “Eh?”

Peridot didn’t laugh. In fact, she had a hard time even looking at the rope or the chain.

Amethyst’s grin slowly changed to a frown.

“It was just a joke, Peri,” Amethyst said.

“Yeah,” Peridot said flatly. “Funny.”

Peridot coughed and approached Amethyst. She held out the cup.

“This is made with wolfsbane and silver flakes,” Peridot said. “It should ensure your other form is somewhat ... _weaker_ tonight.”

Amethyst nodded.

“Silver ...” she muttered. “Will it hurt?”

Peridot considered lying, but when she looked in Amethyst’s eyes, she couldn’t.

“... yes,” Peridot said.

Amethyst hesitated, glancing down at the floor. She took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Amethyst said.

Amethyst held out her hands and took the cup carefully. Even with her hands tied up, she could get a good grip on it. She held it to her lips.

Peridot turned her head towards the wall. She couldn’t even look at Amethyst as she drank the potion.

Amethyst dropped the empty cup to the floor as she grunted in pain. Peridot made the mistake of glancing towards her. Her fists were clenched, nails digging into her palms so hard blood started to trickle. Her face contorted. Peridot could see moisture trickle beneath Amethyst’s eyelids.

Peridot felt her eyes burn but she didn’t allow herself to shed any tears; that’d just make Amethyst feel worse.

A moment later, Amethyst’s eyes popped open as she breathed heavily. Her face was noticeably paler.

“ _Whew_ ,” Amethyst said in a weak voice. “G-goes down smooth ...”

Peridot said nothing. She couldn’t have a sense of humor about this, no matter how hard Amethyst was clearly trying to make it so.

Amethyst looked up at Peridot.

“Thank you for giving me that, Peridot,” Amethyst said.

 _I just put you through excruciating pain and you’re_ thanking _me for it?_ Peridot thought, even as the logical part of her mind screamed at her that it was necessary, that she had done nothing wrong.

In the end, all Peridot said was, “You’re welcome.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Is sundown close?” Amethyst said.

Peridot folded her arms.

“It ... seems like it’ll be any minute now,” Peridot said.

Amethyst’s eyes went wide before she nodded.

“I see ...” Amethyst whispered. She nodded up the stairs. “I guess you should go back up there.”

“I ...” Peridot gulped. “You know, I could stay here.”

Amethyst turned serious.

“No,” Amethyst said.

“The binding spell Lapis put on that rope should hold well,” Peridot insisted. “Not to mention the potion should make it a lot safer--”

“ _No_.”

Peridot glared.

“So what?!” Peridot shouted. “I’m just supposed to lock the basement and pretend you’re not down here suffering?!”

“ _Yes, stupid_! That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do!”

“But--”

“ _Peridot_!” Amethyst’s voice cracked. Her eyes looked tender. “I ... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Peridot could say nothing, only stare.

Amethyst pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Please ...” Amethyst said softly.

The corner of Peridot’s mouth flinched. She could feel her eyes moisten.

“You don’t have to be alone for this ...” Peridot muttered.

Amethyst let out a bitter laugh.

“I’m used to it ...” she said. “Now go. Please.”

Peridot lingered for just another moment before she went back up the stairs. She wanted to give a last glance back before she left, but she knew that would just make this even harder.

She shut the door to the basement behind her. She sighed and rested her back against the door, feeling all the energy drained out of her. Not surprisingly, Lapis was standing there waiting for her. Her eyes were filled with uncharacteristic concern.

“Peridot, are you--”

Peridot cut her off.

“I’m fine,” Peridot lied.

She glanced out the window. Outside, the sky was tinged orange as the sun slowly crept down ...


End file.
